In conventional systems for providing access to virtual resources, provisioning of storage systems and configuring network elements to allow remotely-located computing devices to access the storage systems creates a substantial administrative burden as these systems typically require manual configuration and interaction with a wide variety of administrative tools. One challenge that may arise occurs in cases where storage system hardware providers have provided an interface for retrieving data from or providing access to a storage system. The storage system hardware providers may have complied with a standard that describes how to create an interface that responds to data requests and how to format responses; for example, the provider may have complied with a specification such as the Storage Management Initiative Specification (SMI-S). However, vendors may have added functionality not covered by the standard. Alternatively, standards may provide sufficient flexibility that different vendor implementations of a particular specification may vary greatly from one vendor to another, resulting in vendor-specific formats rather than a standardized format. In some conventional solutions to these problems, vendors may choose to create a custom interfaces and companies that want to retrieve data have to work with the vendors to get a custom interface from each vendor they work with; this may be an expensive and time-consuming process.